


Moonshot Idea

by Legs (InsanityRule)



Series: NelsonBelson Behind the Scenes [1]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityRule/pseuds/Legs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind the scenes of season 2, right after Nelson delivers the headset pitch for Hooli XYZ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonshot Idea

"Nelson, a word."

"Oh sure Gavin," he scurries away from the group after Gavin. They end up in a hallway overlooking the XYZ floor, still public but also fairly out of the way. "Okay so I know you're disappointed about the whole, not for another two generations thing, but I think-"

"I know you're single?"

"What?" Nelson leans back a bit, glancing at the ceiling. "Oh! Right! So you said we should be subtle and discreet and all that, so I thought-"

"Why the fuck would you know that about me Nelson?" Gavin starts pacing in the back hallway, awkwardly stopping and pretending to admire one of the Hooli motivational posters when someone walks by them. Nelson settles on staring at his hands.

"I just thought, you know, I could dispel some rumors or something."

"No one is talking about any rumor in the first place. Was. They will now."

"I don't know if you've been listening around the cafeteria much but I don't think that's true." Gavin massages his temples and mutters something Nelson doesn't quite catch. "Say, it'll be okay. There's way more important stuff going on than some silly rumor."

"You do realize the rumor is true." Nelson nods. "And what it would mean for both our careers."

"I guess." Nelson leans against the small window sill and looks out at the XYZ floor. "We just have to be more careful though right? No private meetings or stuff like that on campus. Easy."

He doesn't say anything about the private meeting they're currently having in a back hallway. It totally doesn't count.

"I'm sure easy isn't the right word." Gavin pats Nelson on the shoulder, it's the most he'll do while they could be seen, and Nelson smiles quick before letting his face settle back to neutral.

"Forget all this shit, forget Nucleus, let's just get some fruit or whatever you can eat and go to your place. I've been practicing Galaga and I'm pretty sure I can bet past the third stage now."

Gavin laughs, much better than the despair from twenty minutes ago, and nods. "I can get behind this."


End file.
